Punishment
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Kensei x Shuuhei oneshot.


"What the hell are you doing here?" Kensei demanded. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you around the office for a while?"

Shuuhei muttered softly. "I can't help it Sir….I need to take care of the paperwork on my desk…"

"I thought so…" Kensei said tautly. "Come with me Hisagi…"

"Hai…"

Kensei dragged Shuuhei along with him down to his room. Shuuhei didn't notice though until they were inside the Captain's bedroom. Kensei took his haori off and tossed it to the side of the room, scoffing.

"I told you to take a break and what do you do? You go running off to your desk. I swear Hisagi you're like a child!"

Shuuhei frowned slightly and bowed his head, not uttering a word.

"Looks like I'll have to punish you." Kensei reached for Shuuhei, covering his mouth with his, as Shuuhei tried to struggle. Kensei merely paid no attention to Shuuhei's struggles. Shuuhei grew weaker as Kensei powerful arms closed around him, riveting Shuuhei to the length of him.

Kensei was warm and strong, his mouth devouring Shuuhei's with expertise. Shuuhei made a small whimpering sound into Kensei's mouth.

"You want this as much as I do Hisagi. Stand still, don't make so much noise." Kensei whispered unsteadily, his mouth teasing hungrily at Shuuhei's soft lips. Shuuhei slowly went soft in Kensei's arms and began to kiss him back. Somewhere in the middle of the endless pressure against his mouth, Shuuhei felt Kensei ease him to the bed, but he didn't protest. What Kensei was doing to him was too sweet. He loved the way his Captain was kissing him. He was slow and tender and very thorough, making Shuuhei ache for even more.

Even when Shuuhei felt Kensei's body move over his, he didn't make a sound. Kensei was heavy, but the weight of his Captain in some way eased the throbbing ache of his body. Shuuhei shifted a little to bring Kensei against where he hurt the most and Shuuhei gasped at the unfamiliar feel of his totally aroused Captain.

Kensei's only reply to that telling gesture was to kiss Shuuhei again and very slowly ease one of his legs between Shuuhei's now bare legs. Shuuhei's hands clutched at him, telling Kensei without words that he didn't want the older man to stop.

Kensei smiled against the younger man's mouth and kissed him again. His mouth was slow now, without any urgency. But it was a terrible kind of tenderness that he was giving the young officer and Shuuhei's body began to tremble as time stretched by.

Kensei's hands were gentle on Shuuhei's body, not offering to become invasive just yet. But the way Kensei was touching Shuuhei, made Shuuhei want him to.

As Kensei's lean fingers played up Shuuhei's rib cage, Shuuhei's body arched up to them in a slow, helpless rhythm. He knew what Kensei's touch would do to him, but he wanted it.

Shuuhei shivered and clung to the Captain above him as Kensei's kisses swallowed Shuuhei's helpless cries of passion.

Kensei whispered something, his voice heated and urgent. Shuuhei felt his hands on his skin, making the ache go away. He didn't mind when Kensei ripped his clothes off, because Kensei was kissing him in a new way, deeply and hotly so that he shivered with the new sensation.

Kensei's body was against his too, but something was different…

Seconds later Shuuhei realized what it was. But by then it was too late. Kensei's hands held his hips firmly while his bare legs suddenly went between Shuuhei's legs pushing down.

Shuuhei cried out against Kensei's hard mouth in shock and amazement and then pain, as the rhythm made Kensei groan and whisper ardently against Shuuhei's ear while his body possessed Shuuhei utterly.

"C-Captain you can't!" Shuuhei said, gasping.

But Kensei could and did. He was helplessly driving for satisfaction, blind with need and beyond words. He groaned and held Shuuhei underneath him and pushed blindly, rhythmically over Shuuhei until he was able to satisfy his agonizing need of climax.

When Kensei felt it, his mind went completely blank.

"Oh…shit!" Kensei's voice trembled slightly.

Shuuhei whimpered because for him, Kensei's climax had been painful and unfulfilling. He felt cold and he felt like he had been torn apart.

Kensei felt the tears as he turned his head and began to kiss Shuuhei's face with lazy tenderness.

"Please," Shuuhei whispered miserably. "Let me go."

"No.." Kensei murmured gently. "Not yet."

Kensei mouth slowly found Shuuhei's as he hit Shuuhei's sweet spot. Shuuhei gasped , his fingers curled into Kensei's strong hard arms as the sweet, dark pleasure washed over his body.

Kensei spoke softly as he thrust. "I'm sorry Shuuhei…." Shuuhei glanced up through hazy eyes at his Captain.

"Captain…please…don't say that….just make me feel whole…"

Kensei smirked and thrust at an even faster pace, making Shuuhei shiver suddenly as harsh little cries pulsed out of his throat as he orgasm. Shaking Shuuhei kissed Kensei lightly on the lips and Kensei merely held the other for a long time afterward, their relationship never to be the same. Again. 


End file.
